


群裡小段子XD

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 在群裡意外寫出來的段子





	群裡小段子XD

1.

　　雙手被男人按住壓制頭上，脖子同樣被緊緊扣住，貼近在眼前的狂傲笑容讓眼鏡蛇心跳加快，什麼時候開始，從抗拒到習慣？

　　習慣慵懶的語調、習慣這種捉摸不定的情緒、習慣兩人的互動……

　　但是啊，他果然還是討厭他！

　　原本只是親親的淺啄在眼鏡蛇憤恨的咬住下唇到流血後都變的粗暴，兩條舌頭互不相讓的交纏，從對方口中引渡到自己口中，從啃咬的吸吮，看來他們除了打架外，連親吻都要比個高下。

　　不是接受，是單純的不服輸。

　　鬆開眼鏡蛇，監獄王者又笑了，「今天真熱情啊……」

　　「囉唆。」回瞪男人，下一秒再度被吻上。

　　同樣的姿勢、同樣的熱吻，但有什麼東西似乎變了？

 

2.

　　眼鏡蛇睜開眼睛，落入眼簾是廉價旅館的裝飾，他撐起身下一秒眉頭蹙起，不管經歷多少次性愛，事後的疼痛都無法適應。

　　單手梳理雜亂的頭髮，瞬間感到不對勁，床上的重量不對，他側頭一看，就看見那個討厭的男人睡在另外一邊，這個認知讓眼鏡蛇愣了好一會兒，記得每次這混蛋都是先走的，今天竟然留下？

　　接著他又在思考另外一件事情，如果趁這人熟睡時揍他一頓或許是不錯的選擇？想到就幹，是他一貫的作風也不管衣服是不是穿好，眼鏡蛇緩緩往男人靠近，舉起的拳頭在看到對方皺起的眉頭，瞬間停頓。

　　不同於清醒時的惹人厭惡，這傢伙睡著後看起來少去一層防備，就像是終於突破迷霧的環繞看到以前優美的景緻，現在的男人，似乎更讓人可以輕易接近。

　　眼鏡蛇嗤笑了一聲，是笑男人的沒防備？還是笑自己心軟？

　　總之，他舉起的拳頭鬆開，依舊緩緩靠近男人，眼見要觸碰對方眉心時，下一秒被緊緊握住，力道之大彷彿要折斷他的手。

　　那雙眼眸帶著冷意讓觸及之人都會被冰凍起來，可是當眼眸與他對焦時，男人眸中似乎閃過一抹光彩，冰冷的神情消失，取代而之是欠揍的笑容。

　　「這是要偷襲我的意思嗎？」

　　「嗯，你太早醒來了。」冷冷回答，眼鏡蛇轉身要下床卻被男人摟住腰際拉回床上，壓制在身上。

　　「真冷淡啊，昨晚明明這麼熱情。」輕窕的語調，勾起宛若嘲諷的笑容，那雙眼眸充斥無法讀透的情緒。

　　眼鏡蛇沒有推開對方也沒有回應，等到男人親吻上來時，只感受到悲哀。

　　吶，我救得了你嗎？

　　我對自己也沒自信了……Jesse……


End file.
